


She Could

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Emotional, Gen, Introspection, Photographs, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-09
Updated: 2006-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momiji contemplates Tohru and the curse</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Could

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "She"

Momiji sat in his room and looked at the picture he had taken of Tohru playing cards after school one day. It was what they called a candid shot, where no one knew he was taking it. He had wanted to get a picture of Tohru just as she always was, happy and smiling and being herself.

He hadn't known, when he met her, how much she would change everything. He hadn't known or even believed that she could break the curse. He didn't even believe that the curse could be broken. That was a dream for the younger members of the zodiac, like Kisa. That was a dream he had stopped believing in a long time ago.

There was no point in hoping for a fantasy like that, he had finally realized.

But then _she_ had come into his life -- into their lives. Tohru had burst into the Sohma household with her sunshine and her innocence and her smile and suddenly he began to wonder if there _was_ a person who could break the curse.

Because if anyone could do it, he knew it would be Tohru.


End file.
